tumblrleftfandomcom-20200214-history
MaggotMaster
http://anarcho-wario.tumblr.com WELCOME Welcome to the temple of social justice! I am your god. Tumblr “social justice” is one of the largest farces on the internet. It’s a hypocrite-riddled, choose-your-own-oppression, all-around hate party. Under the guise of “tolerance and acceptance”, so-called advocates of social justice idealize the very behaviors and attitudes they appear to condemn. “Why is this the case?” you might ask. The answer evaded me for some time. Why would someone who focuses on equality so blatantly support the opposite? The answer? If you believe in social justice, you’re not going to like this. Jealousy. Jealousy of the privileges afforded to whites, straights, males, etc, etc. Society and economic circumstance create these attitudes of perceived superiority to fellow man. Now, that’s absolutely not okay. And the feelings of jealousy are absolutely understandable. But acting on this jealousy and expecting superiority is ridiculous. And not equality. It’s hypocrisy. Now at this point, maybe you’re thinking “typical white / male / straight -splaining”. Partially true. After all, I have no control over the events of my birth, how I was raised, my parents’ income, etc - so my experience is jaded by situations out of my control. But so is yours. Where I was born into oppressor-ship, you may have been born into oppression. And this is exactly what qualifies me to point out the obvious jealousy. Of course - jealousy of superiority. Not desire for equality. Now that you understand social justice better, you can understand me a little bit. I was born into every predominantly powerful societal group in the US, with exception to lucrative wealth. This is my systematic, deindividualized identity, an identity that any non-member would have you believe actively decides to unanimously oppress you, since you’re not a member. However, I exist as an individual. I don’t claim a pseudo-intellectual laundry list of bizarre characteristics including race, sex, ability, orientation, fandoms, otherkin status, and etc. Despite the fact that these are generally inescapable characteristics, that’s not what makes me a human. It’s not what makes you a human. They’re adjectives. My virtues are truth, freedom, and action. The virtues of many social justice advocates are selective blindness, coersion, and whining on tumblr. I am the ally social justice needs. But I’m not the one they’re going to want. Because Tumblr social justice and jealousy-driven hypocrisy go hand-in-hand. ABOUT ME / DISCLAIMER About Me: *I’m a rather ordinary fair-haired white male. *I’m from the US east coast. *Anyone claiming to be me that isn’t my personal blog is lying. *I take private asks seriously if you’re curious, argumentative, or just want to talk. *My blog is not always political. *Click here for other facts about me. My Politics: *First and foremost - I do not support unrealistic expectations. Things not grounded in empiricism mean little to me from a political standpoint. *I’m a right-leaning classical liberal (aka I value basic economic principles and not idealist drivel). *I support non-violent voluntary association. This includes tolerance of non-violent fringe communities. *I understand that the whole world is not the US and as such, embrace the positive virtues of nationalism in other countries. *Regarding social justice, I agree with Thomas Sowell: “Envy plus rhetoric equals social justice”. Especially true on Tumblr. *I am a big fan of the US Bill of Rights. *I am not a fan of radical acceptance and awareness movements and their general population. This often applies to: “parade gays”, “nonbinary genders”, militant vegans/feminists/etc. *I am wary of people who label themselves “libertarian” based on purely libertine ideals and with little regard to actual economics. *Ideology aside, I keep a large and varied group of viewers. Disclaimer: If you like the contents of this blog, good - I’m glad to have readers and rebloggers. If this blog makes you uncomfortable, good - I’m glad to have readers and rebloggers. If you think for some reason that it is my responsibility for you not to read the contents therein, you are an idiot. Also, thanks for contributing to my page views. Personally, I go out of my way to refrain from the use of common, negative slurs because they are commonly indicative of poor diction and argument. I expect the same from others, but given that this is Tumblr, my standards are not very high. You are browsing at your own risk. This agreement is non-negotiable. Category:Tiny shitlords Category:Fat shitlords Category:Hobbits